Secret of The Homunculi Chapter one
by UnKnOwNaLcHeMy
Summary: This is about a secret the homunculi are hiding...


**The Secret of The Homunculi**

**Chapter 1**

**Ed and Al were walking towards Central when they heard a loud bang. Of course, you know Ed would never pass up a chance to fight. So, as soon as they heard it they ran towards where they heard it come from. But, on the way to it, they were stopped by who they thought was Winry, but it was actually envy trying to trick them both. "Hey Edward," Envy said. "Hey Winry, what are you doing here?" Ed replied. " I was looking for you guys!" "But I thought you were back in resembool?" replied Al. "I was but I came here to find you." "O.k." Ed replied. "well, umm we just heard a loud bang, so me and Al want to see what it was, so…." "oh it was nothing" Envy replied suspiciously. "Still, Al and I want to see what it was." **

**Envy transformed back to her normal form. "Wh-Who are you?" Ed yelled, " My name is envy kid, and the other homunculi and I have been watching you, 'Fullmetal Alchemist'." "What do you want from us?" Al screamed. " Its what all the homunculi want, and we want it from Edward." "Wha-What do you want from _me_?" Ed said, scared. "Why, we want you to create the philosophers stone so we can become real humans." "I want to create the stone, but what makes you think I will give it to you?" " I think you'll have no choice" replied Envy devilishly. "You'll never get the stone , even if I do create it!" Ed yelled as he transmuted his arm into a blade. " I think I can change that!" Envy replied.**

**As Ed and envy fight, mustang sees Ed and joins the fight. Al, standing, watching, decided to run towards where the sound came from, and chances have it that he runs into Lust. Al didn't expect to see another homunculi so when he sees her he screams and runs even faster. After a second, Lust catches up and stops him. "What do you want with me!" "I want you to get that little shrimp you call your brother to create us a philosophers stone." In the background Ed screams, "I'm not a shrimp, who do you think you are calling a pea sized, little short midget!" Lust laughs a little… "he has some issues to work out doesn't he?" After Lust said that, somehow it made Al snap and he suddenly yelled, "Die!" and starts to punch Lust. "Oh your stronger than I thought! This will be more interesting." **

"**What are you doing here Mustang?" Ed commented as he struggled to fight. "I was looking for you Fullmetal. You know you're late for our meeting?" Roy responds. "Oh, shut up! I didn't plan this to happen! If you plan to help, then help! If not, get the hell out of here!" "Moody are we Ed? I thought you'd be glad to see me, I mean, I always have to cover something up for you, now I'm saving you too?" "I can fight my own battles thank you!" **

**After a short while, Envy quickly disappeared. " I'll be back kid!" were her last words. "Thanks Colonel! I had 'em right where I wanted 'em!" Ed said angrily. "If I didn't show up you would've probably been dead by now." Roy said jokingly. "Will you ever give it up Colonel? You know I'm stronger than you."**

**Lust gave Al a couple good hits then disappeared into the alley. "Where'd she go?" Al wondered. "Oh well, At least she's gone. I wonder what Ed's doing. I better go find him!" Al finds Ed talking to Mustang and asks what happened to Envy, "She just disappeared, and the last thing she said was 'I'll be back kid'. Hmmm" The same thin happened to me, except Lust didn't say anything, she just disappeared into the Alleyway. **

**Back at Central HQ….**

"**Hello Elric brothers!" "Hello Major Armstrong!" replied Ed. "So, how's your research going? Have you boys been staying out of trouble?" "Of course Major!" Ed said with a big Grin. "Well, you see Major, they just got attacked by two homunculi in the alley. But luckily I showed up to save them." Roy said. "Yea right all you did was give me a hard time while I fought! What a real help you were.. I get a hard time from you enough as it is just when I check in, I really didn't need you to come bother me in a fight, too."**

"**I wonder when we'll see those homunculi again, and I wonder why they stopped us in the alley." Al questioned. "They were probably hiding something. Something that they didn't want us to see." Ed commented " We're gonna find out, sooner or later I hope." Of course we will Al, we always do." "You boys better not get yourself into trouble again." Armstrong said.**

**To be continued…..**


End file.
